The Proud Family (film)
The Proud Family is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Jambalaya Studio and Warner Animation Group for Warner Bros. Pictures. Based on the animated television series of the same name. It will be directed by Chris McKay, and will star an ensemble voice cast consisting of Vanessa Williams, Will Smith, Beyonce, Cicely Tyson, Orlando Brown, Jenifer Lewi, 50 Cent, and Cedric the Entertainer. Warner Bros. had plans for a computer-animated Proud Family film entitled Proud Family: Unleashed before the release of The Proud Family Movie in 2005. However, Unleashed was canceled shortly after the latter's release, but the project was revived in July 2017, with Chris McKay directing. The music for the film will be composed by Lorne Balfe The Proud Family is set to be released in North America on February 12, 2021 by Warner Bros. Pictures, coinciding with the 20th Anniversary of the original Proud Family series. Premise The Proud Family had to get their new neighbors, The Silo Family and they will kill The Proud Family. So, The Proud Family were going on a long adventure. Cast * Vanessa Williams – Penny Proud * Will Smith – Oscar Proud * Beyonce – Trudy Proud * Cicely Tyson – Suga Mama * Tara Strong – Bebe Proud/Cece Proud/Cashew * Orlando Brown – Sticky Webb * Jenifer Lewi – Zoey * 50 Cent – 15 Cent * Cedric the Entertainer – Dr. Carver/Bobby Proud * Anthony Anderson – Puff * Carlos Mencia - Felix Boulevardez * Maria Canals - Sunset Boulevardez * Snoop Dogg – Dr. Carver in Disguise * Mike Myers – Wizard Kelly Production In 2004, Warner Bros. Pictures announced plans for another Proud Family feature film, with the intention of it being animated in CGI at its feature animation department rather than using traditional animation. Writers Steve Bencich and Ron J. Friedman were hired by Warner Bros. to write the script for the film; eventually, Bencich and Friedman wanted the film to feature a "more experienced" Proud Family. Bencich and Friedman's script, titled Proud Famoly: Unleashed, had Wizard Kelly kidnapping Bebe Proud, while he and his henchmen plan to make a machine to destroy the town and rebuild it as Wizard Kelly's new empire. While searching on the Internet, Penny finds out that Wizard Kelly also plans for world domination, which leads Wizard Kelly to take over every country around the world. Fearing the world's destruction, Penny sets out on an adventure with her family to rescue Bebe and stop Wizard Kelly. At the same time, Bebe meets other people whom Wizard Kelly created until they were refused to follow Wizard Kelly. After the release of The Proud Family Movie in 2005, however, Warner Bros. canceled production on Proud Family: Unleashed due to the former being less successful at the box office than it had expected, it's pants pulled down. After the cancellation of Unleashed, Proud Family creator Bruce W. Smith regarding the future of the Proud Family ''series on an interview in August 2006, he said, "I don't have anything official to announce, but I can speak as an individual, I love The Proud Family, and I love those other guys I created. And I would love to find a way to bring him back if we could." Kyla Pratt, the original voice of Penny Proud, said she is hopeful that WB will "bring Proud Family back to their glory days and that the family is still very dear to fans between 18–49 years". In May 2007, WB revealed through an IGN interview the possibility that they may revive ''The Proud Family. In September 2007, however, Smith stated in an interview with Ain't It Cool News that WB does not miss working the series and has no intention of bringing it back to life. A computer-animated film based on The Proud Family, was confirmed by Warner Bros. and Warner Animation Group on July 14, 2017. The Lego Batman Movie director Chris McKay is set to be director. In August 2017, there were claims that the film was going to be a reboot. In October 2017, IGN reported the title of the film would be simply Proud Family, while ComingSoon.net reported it would be The Proud Family the following December. In July 2018, The Proud Family was announced for a February 19, 2021 release date. According to Bruce W. Smith, the primary reason for the film was to coincide with the 20th anniversary of the original Proud Family television series. In November 2018, Kyla Pratt, was announced to play the voice of Penny Proud. During the initial development stages of the film, Warner Bros. revisited their work from the studio's abandoned Unleashed project and found that though they could open the old files for the character models, they were unable to edit them; this resulted in them recreating the models from scratch. Erica Rivinoja did an uncredited rewrite of the script. On March 23, 2019, the release date was moved up a week to February 12, 2021 to avoid competition with Cool Spot 2. Release The Proud Family is set for release on February 12, 2021 by Warner Bros. Pictures. It was originally scheduled for release on February 19, 2021.